


The Best Friend's Partner

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternative Universe - College Life, Angst, Cheating (but not really), Childhood lovers Reitaoi, M/M, Playboy Uruha, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouyou's in love with his best friend's partner. <i>He’s not supposed to want Yuu like that. He’s not supposed to have these feelings, he’s not even sure if he’s truly in love with the raven, or just jealous of the fact that Akira had someone like that, and that Kouyou didn’t.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Friend's Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/212388.html) on September 29th, 2014.
> 
> done for the **[SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE A SHORT FIC](http://sweetlolixo.tumblr.com/post/98391795979/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic) ** post on tumblr; this time it isn't so short like the others, though. i liked this prompt exceptionally so here's a full one-shot based on it~

**43. falling in love with their best friend’s partner au**  
  
Kouyou first met Yuu at the entrance of their college dorm, hands full with luggage bags, standing there amongst the many other freshman who had just enrolled for the new year, looking helpless like lost sheep. Kouyou, of course, saw it his duty as a good college senior to help out these new students, and it had  _nothing_  to do with the fact that along the way it gave him an opportunity to pick up more hot guys or girls,  _no_.  
  
But well, when you’re maneuvering around a crowd such as these, and you’re trying to do your best to help someone out, naturally your attention diverts to the, um, ‘most needy’ (aka  _most gorgeous out of the lot_ ). And in Kouyou’s eyes, standing there by the entrance dorm, Yuu looked very much in need of help.  
  
Yuu’s ebony shade of hair then had been messily scrunched up into a cute, small ponytail behind him, leaving long wispy strands falling over his face, and though he looked absolutely lost among the crowd, he still had a fiery gaze in his eyes, twinkling as if he refused to look fearful like the rest. With a sharp jaw, and pouty looking lips, Yuu looked, well, to put it simply; he completely took Kouyou’s breath away.  
  
And he hasn’t given it back ever since.  
  
Kouyou had made his way to Yuu, a confident smile on his lips, already forming ideas of what their first date would be like. Yuu would surrender himself passionately to the college senior,  _definitely_ , and Kouyou would be the envy of every other college senior out there, for having snagged himself such a hot piece of eye-candy.  
  
When he got closer to Yuu, he realised the raven-haired man was at least half a head shorter than him, though it just made him look more adorable to Kouyou that way. At least, this way, the raven-haired would find it easier to lean against Kouyou’s chest and curl up in his arms.  
  
“Hi,” Kouyou waved, grinning brightly to the raven before him. Yuu had pursed his lips into a frown then, looking rather suspicious of the college senior.  
  
“Hi?” Yuu answered back, reaching his arms up to wrap them securely around him. He was clearly hesitant and confused by Kouyou suddenly approaching him, but Kouyou just thought it presented more of a challenge for him.  
  
“I see you’re new. I’m a senior here, actually, my name is Takashima Kouyou,” Kouyou smiled, trying to sound as friendly as possible. Yuu let his guard down a little at his words, face lessening its tension when he realised Kouyou meant no harm. “I was just wondering if you needed help.”  
  
Yuu looked undecidedly to his luggage, letting out a sigh. “Well, I was supposed to meet someone, but I guess if he’s not coming anytime soon, I could use a little help with these bags…”  
  
Kouyou chuckled a little, and, seeing his chance to show off his muscularity, bent forward to take hold of the largest suitcase amongst Yuu’s several luggage bags. He tugged at it a little, assessing its weight, and his face paled when he lifted it slightly off the ground and realised how heavy it was. Yuu smiled a little to himself when he noted Kouyou’s reaction, knowing just  _what_  the college senior had intended to do.  
  
“I’m sorry it’s heavy,” Yuu cupped a hand over his mouth, laughing softly. “My parents kind of insisted I bring my whole house over. They’re paranoid, you see.”  
  
“No worries!” Kouyou huffed, quickly picking up the luggage bag in one hand, trying to make it appear as though he was effortlessly carrying it. “I’ll get it to your room in a jiffy!” Or not. Kouyou could feel his muscles straining already, hand twisting at the wrist.  
  
“If you get hurt, it’s not on me,” Yuu said, an eyebrow raised. He was  _still_  laughing, and Kouyou thought that the way the raven’s eyes lit up when he did that was just – so – beautiful. It suddenly felt worth it to be spraining his wrist at this rate. “My name is Yuu, by the way. Do you happen to know a Suzuki Akira here?”  
  
Kouyou’s eyes flew to Yuu’s in surprise, choking audibly on his own saliva at the mention of Akira’s name. How did Yuu know him? It couldn’t be–  
  
“S-Suzuki Akira? H…He’s my best fr–”  
  
“Yuu! I’m here!” Speak of the devil. At the mention of Akira, the blond-haired man was suddenly seen rushing his way over, huffing and puffing as he ran to Yuu’s side. Yuu quickly diverted his attention to the sight of the blond, and that was the moment then on that Kouyou started feeling as though he didn’t exist.  
  
“Aki!!!” Yuu exclaimed in delight, his face breaking into a huge smile. Akira hurried over and then brought Yuu into his arms, kissing him swiftly on the lips as he lifted Yuu several inches off the ground. Kouyou’s mouth fell open in shock, unable to fully register the knowledge presented to him right before him.  
  
“I missed you so much,  _baby_ ,” Akira sulked, kissing Yuu on the lips over and over again. Kouyou felt his stomach flip in dread at the sight. He had known Akira had a boyfriend back at home, but Akira hadn’t ever mentioned Yuu’s name, and the only thing that Kouyou knew about Yuu’s existence was that – Akira loved him very, very much, and that they had been childhood friends since young.  
  
“I’m sorry I was late! But I see you’ve already met Kouyou!” Akira continued, turning his head and quickly beaming to Kouyou – who had been standing by the side, rather awkwardly and quietly. Then he noted Kouyou’s silence and found it strange, only to remember Kouyou’s frequent flirting habits –  
  
“Wait – hold on – Kouyou, you aren’t doing that thing where you try to pick up freshman, are you?” Akira’s eyes were looking over mistrustfully to his best friend, who was instantly looking sheepishly to the ground. “ _Kouyou_! You  _know_  Yuu is my boyfriend! I told you he was enrolling this year!”  
  
Kouyou hurried to his own defence. “I didn’t know! You didn’t tell me his name!”  
  
“Wait,  _he_  was trying to pick me up?” Yuu turned around, giving a once-over look to Kouyou. Kouyou felt naked under his gaze, though he hoped Yuu liked what he was seeing. He felt a slight flush to his cheeks when he saw Yuu cluck his tongue in approval to him. “I have to say, that was the worst pick-up experience I ever encountered. But, to your benefit, you’re hot. So there’s that.”  
  
Akira side-eyed his boyfriend immediately at his words, and started tickling violently at the raven-haired who was in his grasp. “You think Kouyou’s hot? Huh?  _Huh_? Have you forgotten your boyfriend existed? You little…” He’s making Yuu burst into giggles, with all of the tickling that he’s doing against the raven’s side ribs, and Kouyou suddenly felt as though he was intruding upon something personal, watching them together so intimate like that.  
  
“Um, I’ll just go, if you need me, I’ll be right there…” Kouyou mumbled, excusing himself quickly from the couple. Kouyou didn’t even think they were paying attention to him, anyway, and he found himself slinking back to his own dorm in a daze, having lost the mood to help out any new freshman to their rooms anymore.  
  
For some reason, his heart was starting to throb in disappointment, and Kouyou didn’t even understand why. It wasn’t like he knew Yuu for long; and yet he was already growing an attachment to him? Either way, he would have to discard those thoughts of harbouring Yuu quickly. He  _definitely_  couldn’t meddle with Akira’s boyfriend. Akira was his best friend.  
  
~  
  
Except that now that Yuu was here, it was getting harder and harder to accomplish his main objective – not falling in love with him.  
  
Many of their lunch breaks and any of their available free time were now being spent with Yuu, often with the raven-haired cuddling up to Akira as they both openly flirted and kissed right in front of Kouyou, whilst Kouyou sat to the side contemplating his existence and what he was  _even_  doing spending time with them.  
  
Kouyou used to watch soccer matches on the television on the regular with Akira in their room, but now that Yuu was here, Akira was too busy making out with his raven-haired boyfriend on the couch, barely even paying attention to the screen. Kouyou cheered on their favourite team’s goals alone, munching away at chips that had been left untouched by the couple – since they were already so preoccupied with each other’s lips. Sometimes he looked over and unknowingly bit his lip at the sight of Yuu kissing Akira back, wondering if, from the evidence of Akira’s groans, that Yuu’s tongue tasted and felt as good as it looked.  
  
When it came to lunchtime, Kouyou picked at his lunch and attempted to eat whilst watching Yuu feed Akira cutely, ignoring the loneliness he felt each time he witnessed that. It was foreign, this feeling of  _needing_  someone; when Kouyou was so used to being a playboy, and having a girlfriend or boyfriend every other week or so before dropping them thoughtlessly like trash. Perhaps it was Kouyou’s fault, and this was payback for all the people he had once dumped, but whenever Kouyou watched those lips of Yuu’s fall upon Akira’s ones, Kouyou wondered how it’d taste like, to have someone like Yuu, so stunning, so heavenly, so in love with you like that; to be able to kiss Yuu whenever and wherever you wanted, and to have Yuu willingly kiss back.  
  
And, most importantly, when it came to fulfilling their carnal desires –when Akira brought Yuu over to their room late at night, Kouyou would often get woken up by banging noises and lustful moans, ones that he recognised to be of Yuu’s. They would always send his groin twitching; his blood pulsating with the  _want_  to hear those moans slipping out of Yuu through Kouyou’s doing, instead, though Kouyou almost always immediately curses those thoughts out of his head as soon as they enter his mind.  
  
He’s not supposed to  _want_  Yuu like that. He’s not supposed to have these feelings, he’s not even  _sure_  if he’s truly in love with the raven, or just jealous of the fact that Akira had someone like that, and that Kouyou didn’t.  
  
Thinking it was just a crush that would eventually go away, Kouyou buried these feelings deep inside of him and feigned a smile each time he was in the presence of the couple. It would go away, Kouyou thought to himself. It  _had_  to.  
  
~  
  
But then the fights started happening.  
  
Having spent a reasonable amount of time apart, Yuu and Akira had gotten so used to sending texts and phone calls back and forth that they were at a loss of what to do now that they had so much time to spend with each other. Kouyou often found himself sitting to the side of his bed, trying to study for the upcoming tests, whilst Yuu and Akira threw things at each other in the room, yelling and shouting curses and vulgarities and horrible things that Kouyou were  _sure_  they would regret saying in time to come.  
  
And many times it was Yuu that was left behind in the room, along with Kouyou who was still attempting to study; whereas Akira stormed out, angry and irritated at Yuu’s neediness and clinginess, unable to understand the fact that Yuu was,  _just_ , so happy to finally be here with Akira.  
  
Kouyou found himself watching Yuu on several occasions as the smaller raven curled himself up in a corner, wet tears streaking down his face, looking so beautiful even as he cried softly in the silence. And Kouyou often found himself tossing aside his books, edging his way hesitantly to Yuu’s side, kneeling down to the ground and gently pulling Yuu into his arms, hushing him down.  
  
Yuu always reciprocated. He’d sob, murmuring questions of whether he was being unfair to Akira, and Kouyou would tell him,  _no_ , he wasn’t, and that Akira was just being an asshole at that time, and that they would resolve this fight eventually, and that Yuu had nothing worry about –  
  
– when what he really wanted to say was,  _god, you’re so beautiful, and I could kiss all these tears away, if only you’d just let me do so_.  _I would do a million things for you, if only you just knew._  
  
He would slowly rock Yuu to sleep, and Yuu would fall asleep against him, softly breathing airs against Kouyou’s neck.  
  
It was at around that point then that Kouyou realised he was in love with Yuu.  
  
~  
  
The fights were soon over, and Akira and Yuu were back to being the lovey-dovey couple they once were. Except, this time, Yuu had begun a habit of messaging Kouyou whenever he needed help, or whenever Akira was too busy to indulge him, or whenever Yuu just… wanted to talk.  
  
_Yuu: Good morning! ( ^_^)_ _／_  
  
_Yuu: It’s a new day! How excited are you for_ _it?_ _Ｏ_ _(_ _≧∇≦_ _)_ _Ｏ_  
  
_Yuu: You know, my friend, Kai, told me a joke the other day. Why can’t bicycles stand up on their own?..._  
  
_Yuu: …because they’re two-tired! Ahahahahahaha <3 OK, tell me you laughed._  
  
_Yuu: Oi, Kouyou, are you not awake yet? It’s already 8am! Your class starts at 8.30am!_  
  
Yeah, Kouyou  _already_  knew that. Kouyou’s chuckling to himself as he skims through his texts on his phone in one hand, while brushing his teeth in the other.  He had woken up half an hour past his alarm clock today, and by the time he managed to crawl out of bed, he had only half an hour left before his first class started. Akira had already left for his class at eight, and Kouyou narrows his eyes at the thought of the blond not bothering to wake Kouyou up, despite knowing he might get to class late.  
  
However, looking at Yuu’s texts right now, Kouyou doesn't feel all that bothered, not when it was clear and plain as day that Yuu had been thinking of him. Enough to have sent him multiple texts, even including a joke, which had Kouyou laughing to himself in the mirror.  
  
Kouyou bites down on the toothbrush in his mouth, reaching both hands up to his phone to type a reply to Yuu.  
  
_Kouyou: OKAY, okay, I’m awake. Brushing my teeth. I’ll get to class soon enough, quit bothering me. <3_  
  
The reply was almost instant.  
  
_Yuu: (_ _￣^_ _￣)b Cheers for the new day!_  
  
Kouyou couldn’t stop smiling, en route all the way to his class.  
  
~  
  
The texts didn’t stop, though, not even during class. It actually had Kouyou wondering if Yuu was even texting Akira at this point; or if Kouyou was the only one Yuu bothered texting so faithfully like this. Kouyou felt special at the thought, and he decided that he wouldn’t bother finding out if he texted Akira like this, too. Kouyou wanted to think he and Yuu had a special bond… something that was different from the one Akira and Yuu had.  
  
_Yuu: Ishida sensei is the worst. I don’t know how you got through him freshman_ _year! (´_ _･_ ___ _･_ _`)_  
  
Kouyou found himself smiling again to his phone, throughout trying to pay attention to his lecturer talking at the same time. He typed his reply back eagerly, smug with the fact that Yuu had messaged him again.  
  
_Kouyou: You know, if you quit complaining, you might actually have a chance in not dropping out of college…_  
  
Yuu’s reply had him snickering to himself.  
  
_Yuu: Oi! So mean! I’m not dropping out! Take that back!_  
  
Kouyou hummed to himself and typed another reply.  
  
_Kouyou: Well, you’ve made it this far, don’t disappoint me now…_  <3  
  
_Yuu: …Hmph… Even if I failed one or two tests, you would help tuition me, right? You wouldn’t leave me in the lurch._  
  
Kouyou stared to Yuu’s message for a moment, somewhat confused. Yuu was asking him for help? Shouldn’t Yuu be saying something like this to Akira, instead? Eh, well… It wasn’t like Kouyou was complaining.  
  
_Kouyou: Of course I would. I can’t leave helpless sheep in the lurch. They’d die on their own. :)_  
  
_Yuu: Oi! You’re at it again! I’ll tell Akira you’re being mean to me!_  
  
Kouyou’s smile faded from his face the moment Akira was mentioned. It was at times like these that Kouyou remembered Yuu wasn’t  _his_ , Yuu was Akira’s. Yuu belonged to another man’s arms, another man’s lips, another man’s embrace.  
  
At the end of the day, no matter how many cute texts were exchanged between them, Kouyou was nothing to Yuu, after all – just a normal texting buddy and a shoulder to cry on when Akira wasn’t there.  
  
Kouyou found himself silencing his phone and hurling his phone to the corner of his desk, suddenly not in the mood to reply to any more texts.  
  
~  
  
Kouyou couldn’t avoid Yuu when it came to lunchtime, though. He made his way to their usual table and already saw Yuu seated there, along with one of Yuu’s good friends that he’d made over the past few months, someone Kouyou knew as ‘Takanori’. Yuu seemed to be engaged in conversation with the brunet seated next to him, whilst patiently waiting for the arrival of his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s best friend at the same time.  
  
Kouyou suddenly felt his stomach lurch in guilt when he wondered if Akira even knew about their texts; he hadn’t mentioned a word to the blond, but he wondered if Yuu had. Because Kouyou knows that if he were to be in Akira’s position instead, he would be boiling mad with fury at the knowledge of his boyfriend texting his best friend on the regular like that.  
  
It was definitely not innocent, the way they texted each other ‘Good Morning’s and ended their texts with simple ‘<3’s, and Kouyou knows they’re threading very dangerous territories of  _flirting_  with all of their sweet texts to each other.  
  
It was then that Yuu gave a quick glance to his surroundings, catching sight of Kouyou in the distance, and he was raising his hand up excitedly to wave Kouyou over.  
  
“Kouyou! Over here,” Yuu cheerfully beckoned, as though Kouyou didn’t know they ate at the same spot everyday, already. Kouyou forced a smile and quickened his pace, seating himself down at the table opposite Yuu’s friend Takanori. Yuu briefly gazed to him, a glimmer of disappointment flashing in his eyes.  
  
“Hey, Takanori, Hey, Yuu,” Kouyou forced his smile further, nodding mostly to the brunet seated before him, unwilling to look to Yuu too much. Yuu seemed to realise the sudden blatant ignoring, and though he didn’t say anything about it, Kouyou could feel the dampening of his mood instantly.  
  
“H-Hi, Kouyou,” Takanori greeted him back, cheeks turning rosy pink at the presence of Kouyou. Kouyou had always known he had a slight effect on the freshmen, having made a reputation of himself in the school as a charming, flirty playboy – he didn’t maintain his good looks for nothing – though he has lessened his endeavours of late, finding himself leaning to spending more time with Yuu instead.  
  
“Hey, you!” Yuu frowned, looking over to Kouyou, trying to get his attention. “Why weren’t you replying my texts from before? Did your phone run out of battery, or something?”  
  
Kouyou snapped his eyes to him with such raging intensity that it caught Yuu off-guard. Why was Yuu mentioning texting him right in front of Takanori? Did Takanori know about them two as well? Or… perhaps… in Yuu’s eyes, it was  _nothing_. The both of them texting each other meant  _nothing_ , and it had been Kouyou all these while that had been overthinking about their relationship.  
  
“No,” Kouyou said slowly, averting his gaze as quickly as he had bestowed it upon Yuu. “No, I was paying attention in class. Unlike certain people.” The way he said it was so lethal, Yuu was left silenced in his corner, wondering what he had done to deserve such treatment.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Yuu replied quietly, and then that was that. They didn’t talk any further, and the rest of the conversation consisted of Takanori and Kouyou talking about their classes with dull interest. Akira joined them a little while later, and even then when Akira leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips, Kouyou saw Yuu pulling away.  
  
~  
  
They didn’t talk for the next few days or so, though it definitely left some sort of heartache in Kouyou’s chest. It wasn’t like it was Yuu’s fault, but Kouyou just felt some sort of need to punish him, for all of the  _playing_  Yuu had been doing all these while.  _Playing_ , because Yuu’s been playing with his heart like it’s just a game for him, and Kouyou doesn’t know if Yuu realises, but people who  _weren’t_  together weren’t supposed to be texting each other day and night like that, considering they  _weren’t_  supposed to be in love, and needing constant reassurance that the other was safe and sound and talking to them.  
  
Perhaps it was Kouyou’s need to please; and perhaps it was Yuu’s need to depend on someone; and perhaps they both hadn’t realised they’d overstepped boundaries since so long ago; and perhaps this has got to stop,  _now_.  
  
And perhaps this was the time to do so.  
  
So, no matter how much Kouyou missed him, no matter how much Kouyou’s heart broke, no matter how much it pained him to  _even_  catch a glimpse of Yuu in the hallways now, Kouyou didn’t want to be near Yuu again.  
  
It’s hard to do so, though, when your best friend was so obviously fucking the one person you loved most. And, on nights like these, where Akira has brought Yuu over again to indulge in some private lovemaking time – and he had wrongfully assumed Kouyou was asleep again,  _that bastard_  – Kouyou finds himself filled with thoughts of nothing but how much he’d like to be the one holding Yuu, instead, and how much Akira didn’t deserve him.  
  
Because when Yuu’s tears fell, Kouyou was the one coddling him, he was the one reassuring Yuu it would all be okay, he was the one making sure Yuu was alright and that he would be put to bed safely and that the sheets were tucked nicely over him. Because when Yuu wanted comfort, Kouyou was the one kissing him gently against the forehead, telling him everything Yuu wanted to hear, and making sure Yuu would go to sleep with sweet, peaceful dreams, and not violent, angry nightmares.  
  
Because when Yuu came into this whole picture, Kouyou had long decided that his player ways weren’t worth it, and that the only person to ever have changed his mind about it was Yuu. Because it was Yuu. Because of Yuu. Because there was no one other than Yuu.  
  
And this scared Kouyou, because he knew if he ever acted upon his thoughts, he’d lose everything with Akira, and he didn’t want that. Akira was his best friend, and he didn’t ever want to lose such a worthy friendship such as this over a… goddess like Yuu.  
  
Kouyou had never hated himself this much before in his life.  
  
~  
  
Weeks went past, and Kouyou never thought he’d speak to Yuu, not ever again, not when he knew the raven-haired must be feeling so betrayed and hurt by Kouyou’s cold treatment. Kouyou declined participating in their soccer game-viewing matches anymore, and he took to heading to the dorms during lunchtime, claiming he was failing his tests and needed more time to revise.  
  
He minimised contact with Yuu as far as possible, hoping that the lesser he saw him, the lesser it’d hurt knowing Yuu couldn’t be  _his_ ; but Kouyou found that it backfired heavily on him, because when Kouyou witnesses other couples cuddling in front of him, his heart wrenches at the thought of Yuu doing that with Akira instead. And when he felt lonely on some nights, and he had no company, he found himself giving into sinful pleasures with perverted thoughts of Yuu running through his head, hearing Yuu’s moans in his ears as if they’d always belonged to him.  
  
But Kouyou knew the silence wouldn’t last long. They would cross paths, one day, and everything would come a full circle again. And one day, after class, when Kouyou had made his way back to his room as always, trying to grab some time to relax before his next class – he found his quiet time being disrupted by an upset looking raven-haired, who was running into his room, looking very much on the verge of tears.  
  
His hair that was usually tied up behind him was let loose around his face, and Yuu looked like an extreme mess, eyes red and sore and glistening with tears. It tugged at Kouyou’s heart to see Yuu like that, but there was also only one thought in his mind as he lay his eyes upon him.  
  
_Not again_ , Kouyou thought, wondering if Yuu had just fought with Akira again and was going to seek solace in him. But things didn’t go the way they were supposed to, no. Things went exactly the way it is not.  
  
Yuu stared at him for hardly a second, before he ran over to where Kouyou was standing and decidedly tipped his toes up, lips madly taking Kouyou’s mouth into a kiss. His hands reached up to clench at Kouyou’s hair, pulling his head down and thereby pulling Kouyou deeper into the kiss, and for a moment Kouyou forgets everything else in the world but Yuu’s scent, and the way he tasted so sweetly against his tongue, tasting like everything Kouyou has always imagined.  
  
For a moment Kouyou forgets he shouldn’t do this. He  _can’t_  do this. For a moment all is lost on him, and Kouyou finds himself snaking his arms down around the raven-haired, embracing him closer to him.  
  
For a moment he kisses back. For a moment his heart drums wildly, forgetting there are consequences. For a moment Yuu kisses harder. For a moment Kouyou returns his kiss. For a moment they remain like that, tongues dancing against each other’s, exchanging saliva lewdly; for a moment they’re groaning into the kiss, and for a moment Kouyou realises this is all he has ever wanted.  
  
For a moment Yuu is his.  
  
And this moment extends, until Kouyou kisses him up against a wall, and their hands travel down each other’s shirts, pulling them off each other swiftly, easily. Their breathing and panting is loud in the silence, and it’s all that’s enough to remind Kouyou that they are alive. He is alive. And this moment – this passion they shared – it was real. It wasn’t a figment of his imagination, nor just a thing of his daydreams. Yuu’s lips weren’t against Akira’s anymore,  _no_ , it was against Kouyou’s, it was moaning out Kouyou’s name, it was begging for Kouyou to do vulgar things to him, it was pleading with Kouyou to debauch him, over and over again.  
  
Yuu’s eyes gaze over Kouyou’s topless chest, hands sliding up and admiring the ripples of the college senior’s muscles, fingers caressing past his hard flesh. Kouyou’s eyes gaze over Yuu’s lean, slim built, and the way his waist curves in and extends around his hips, deliciously leading to his ass that Kouyou has found himself staring at on too many occasions. The two pink nubs on Yuu’s chest are flushing underneath Kouyou’s gaze, and as the college senior lowers his lips to take one of them into his mouth, Yuu’s biting against his lip at the sensation, eyes closing simultaneously.  
  
Yuu’s nipples are sensitive underneath Kouyou’s tongue, and as Kouyou twirls each of them in his mouth, licking, sucking, biting softly to leave it raw and sensitive, Yuu’s gasping, hands aimlessly reaching up to clutch for Kouyou’s hair. Kouyou’s touches stir Yuu’s body to life, and it’s not long before Yuu’s nubs harden underneath his touch, along with his own erection in his jeans.  
  
The same goes for Kouyou too, as well, and as Kouyou bestows kisses all over down Yuu’s body, down from his nipples to his stomach to his navel and then all the way up again to his neck, Yuu lowers his hands to the front of Kouyou’s pants, cupping at the boner that was already forming there. Kouyou groans at the sudden attention given to him, though it doesn’t stop him as he bites carefully at Yuu’s neck, leaving small marks that he wanted to have visible even until long after this. Yuu humors Kouyou for awhile, allowing the college senior to leave hickeys all over his chest for his own satisfaction, before he pushes Kouyou slightly away and falls to his knees, hands hurriedly unbuttoning the front of Kouyou’s pants.  
  
Kouyou finds himself looking down to Yuu, stupefied by the sudden gesture, and it’s with much gulping that he watches Yuu do the one act he’d always fantasised about. Kouyou isn’t sure he can last long, at this rate, and he’s slightly embarrassed, but also  _very_  turned on, and by the time Yuu has taken Kouyou’s dick out and curled his hands around it, Kouyou’s almost rising to full hard-ness, too excited by the sight of Yuu submissive like this.  
  
Yuu lifts an eyebrow to Kouyou at the sight of his erection, as if mentally judging his capability to control himself despite rumors of him being a sex god or  _something_  like that – and as he parts his mouth to accommodate the tip of Kouyou’s length in, his eyes are falling shut, as if he can’t wait to enjoy the flesh that’s been presented to him already, and Kouyou feels his cock twitching at the sight of Yuu sucking on him like that, with dried tears and stained cheeks and body so hard and ready to pleasure Kouyou.  
  
Yuu begins fisting the base while licking and sucking at the tip, using a lot of tongue just the way Kouyou likes, and the way he begins moaning like a slut earns himself several groans from Kouyou, whose hands have found their way into Yuu’s hair, tugging and pulling at the long strands he’d always wanted to touch. Kouyou’s eyes threaten to close, but he forces them to remain open, forces himself to watch Yuu as he does this to him, because he  _can’t_  miss the sight of Yuu so weak like this, on his knees and taking Kouyou so hungrily into his mouth.  
  
Yuu’s head bobs in between Kouyou’s thighs at a tantalising pace, and he begins to take the whole length in slowly from tip to balls, cheeks hollowing as Kouyou moves deeper and deeper in. Kouyou’s breaths are ragged at this point, knowing he was almost fully past Yuu’s lips, and as Yuu began sucking harder and harder at his cock, Kouyou hears himself moaning Yuu’s name over and over again, feeling heaven as it is.  
  
“You’re so good at this,” Kouyou says, and then he’s groaning loudly as he feels Yuu run his tongue along a vein, before changing angles to suck at the base and even at the balls. Yuu peeks an eye open hazily, moaning as he looks up to Kouyou through his long lashes, and Kouyou has never felt a stronger urge to cum.  
  
“I need to fuck you now,” Kouyou whispers hastily, with a tight grip on Yuu’s messy raven hair, pushing and pulling at him as Yuu thrusts his mouth hard against his cock, deep-throating as hard as he can. Kouyou’s hissing as he speaks, trying to contain his groans. “ _P-Please_ , Yuu, I… h-have to do it now.”  
  
At the sound of Kouyou’s pleading, Yuu’s pulling away, saliva dripping down his lips sexily as a result. He makes no attempt to wipe it, whimpering dirtily up to Kouyou, and it’s all it takes for Kouyou to pull Yuu up, turn him around, and pin him right against the wall.  
  
“Undress yourself,” Kouyou murmurs, pressing his lips right up to Yuu’s ear, and he doesn’t move until Yuu’s hands move down to his own hips to carry out Kouyou’s instructions. The college senior then takes a few steps back to reach for the drawers, hands digging around for some lube, and by the time he’s done coating his fingers and cock in it, Yuu’s already bare naked, shyly facing away from him, his ass in full view right in front of Kouyou.  
  
It’s as round and plump as Kouyou imagined it, and Kouyou has to pace his breaths as he returns to Yuu’s side, brushing Yuu’s hair aside and pressing soft, tender kisses down Yuu’s neck. He wedges his hand in between Yuu’s juicy cheeks, fingers skillfully aiming for his entrance, and as he slides two fingers inside of the raven immediately, Yuu’s crying out weakly, hands gripping at the wall before him.  
  
Kouyou thrusts his fingers in and out for a while, allowing Yuu to grow accustomed to the feeling, before sliding in a third, watching Yuu gradually adjust and hearing his cries slowly fade to pleasured moans. When he deems Yuu ready enough, he’s pulling Yuu into his arms, pushing his cock slowly inside of Yuu’s stretched hole.  
  
“ _Nnngh_... Kouyou…” Yuu pants, feeling Kouyou slowly fill him up from behind. Kouyou kisses the raven gently against his neck until he’s all the way in, and then he’s overcome with such bliss that he remains like that, for a while, still unable to grasp the knowledge that he’s  _inside_  of Yuu. He was inside of the raven. He was now one with him. Yuu was his. Yuu was in  _his_  embrace. Yuu belonged to him, in this moment, and the next. Yuu was moaning out Kouyou’s name, and no other. Yuu was willingly allowing himself to be held by him, and whether Yuu liked it or not, Yuu was now implicated with him.  
  
Yuu was his. For now, and for more moments to come.  
  
Yuu seems to sense Kouyou’s feelings in the dead silence, and he’s softly nuzzling back into Kouyou’s chest with a smile, fingers reaching up to tug at Kouyou’s hair.  
  
“You love me,” Yuu says, more of stating a fact than asking a question.  
  
“I do,” Kouyou replies, kissing the side of Yuu’s head gently. “ _God_ , I do. I do, I do, I do, Yuu, and I can’t help it anymore.”  
  
Yuu’s smile widens at his reply. “I’m yours, now.”  
  
And Kouyou doesn’t question it, no, he doesn’t. He doesn’t think about how that would work; he doesn’t think about Akira, he doesn’t think about anything else but the two of them, he doesn’t concentrate on anything but the wet heat shared between them.  
  
He starts thrusting inside of the raven, quickly setting a firm, fast rhythm. Yuu’s thighs part for him of his own accord, sucking him in, squelching all around his cock. And when Kouyou’s hips move back, Yuu’s arching his back in pleasure, mewling at the way his muscles were squeezing tightly around Kouyou’s sex.  
  
But then Kouyou’s driving inside of him harder and faster and Yuu’s moans grow louder and more hurried, and Kouyou’s pulling at Yuu’s arms, locking them both behind his back, making sure Yuu could do nothing but press against the wall, surrendering himself wholesomely to Kouyou, allowing Kouyou to fuck him however he so wished.  
  
Whines leave Yuu’s lips at the loss of control, but he can’t deny the heat that pools at his stomach at the knowledge of being so weak under Kouyou like that; and as Kouyou begun lifting a leg of Yuu’s up and placing it over his shoulder, fucking Yuu sideways against the wall, Yuu feels his eyes mist with pleasure, cock throbbing unattended in between his legs. His cheeks flush bright red as Kouyou pounds ceaselessly into him, Yuu’s lips parting only to gasp for air and to gasp Kouyou’s name.  
  
“Y-You’re… the  _worst_ ,” Yuu cries out, and Kouyou’s salivating at the sight, eyes only falling shut for a moment as Yuu clenches around him too tight. Sweat is rolling down both their faces, and the smell of it in the air, along with the heat, Yuu’s tightness, and the way Yuu couldn’t stop crying out Kouyou’s name; it all struck a nerve inside of Kouyou, and very soon he was changing angles, fucking Yuu even vigorously than before, hitting places he realised Yuu liked being fucked in.  
  
He rode Yuu savagely until he felt cum spurting out, and then he didn’t stop until he had poured out every drip of himself into the raven, wanting Yuu to take all of him in. He then reached a hand over to Yuu’s own cock, stroking him until Yuu came and was milked dry by Kouyou’s own administrations.  
  
Yuu fell into his arms after that, and Kouyou tucked the both of them under his sheets, unwilling to allow Yuu out of grasp. And, after they’ve calmed down from the heat and the lovemaking and are able to finally think clear, Kouyou finds himself dealing with thoughts of  _why_  Yuu had ran in here to kiss,  _why_  Yuu had knowingly had sex with him,  _why_  Yuu didn’t question Kouyou and  _why_  Yuu hadn’t been thinking of Akira as he did so.  
  
“I broke up with him,” Yuu explained, and it relieved Kouyou slightly, but only for a bit. “I broke up with Akira.”  
  
Kouyou daren’t ask, but he still did, anyway. “For me?” He sounded so hopeful that he was almost disgusted with himself.  
  
Yuu smiled to him. “Yes.”  
  
Kouyou gazed to him, confused. “But I- I’ve been mistreating you,” he said, ashamed, but Yuu cleared those thoughts away.  
  
“You weren’t. I was angry at first, wondering why you were ignoring me, but…” Yuu looked away, his smile diminishing. “I talked to Takanori about it. He made me realise… a lot of things I hadn’t. Like the fact that you were maybe in love with me. And…” Yuu looked down. “Like the fact that perhaps I was in love with you, too.”  
  
Kouyou’s heart thumped loudly in his ears. “We were… We were flirting, Yuu. And I didn’t want it – didn’t want to do it that way, when you already had Akira. And it just,” Kouyou heaved a low sigh. “I couldn’t stand the thought of you belonging to him. I just couldn’t. I had to get away.”  
  
Yuu gazed up to him and met his eyes. “I know. I understand that, now. I… I’m sorry I didn’t realise it earlier.”  
  
Kouyou’s lips formed a small smile, and he brushed at Yuu’s hair lovingly. “But… it’s okay, now. You’re here, with me, although…” His eyes lit up with worry. “Does Akira know?”  
  
Yuu inhaled sharply. “I told him I was in love with someone else, and he wouldn’t let me go until I told him who it was. He… Once he heard your name, he ran away. I don’t… I don’t know if he’ll hurt you, Kouyou. But I just, I just wanted to find you as soon as possible. I wanted you to tell you I loved you. And… that I’m sorry. For ruining this thing you have with Akira. I know he meant a lot to you.”  
  
Kouyou shut his eyes, shaking his head. “It’s okay. I’ll deal with it. I love you, Yuu. I’ll make Akira understand. It’ll be okay.” But Kouyou doesn’t know if he’s truly comforting Yuu at this point, or trying to comfort himself. He was genuinely worried over his friendship now with Akira; he definitely didn’t want to lose him, although Kouyou knows that Akira deserves every right to be angry with him.  
  
“But I’ve loved you for so long,” Kouyou murmurs, against Yuu’s hair, and he’s sighing as he squeezes Yuu in his grasp, wishing they didn’t have to meet under such circumstances.  
  
~  
  
Akira comes back to their room, later at night, when Kouyou has already sent Yuu safely off to bed in the raven’s own room. Kouyou has been sitting at his study desk, awaiting Akira’s arrival, and when the blond man comes bursting into the room with blind rage, Kouyou doesn’t even look surprised.  
  
“I can’t believe you,” his eyes were blazing with anger, looking the most murderous he has ever been with Kouyou, and Kouyou feels his stomach churn at the knowledge, knowing he’d betrayed Akira utmostly with his actions. “I can’t believe you, Kouyou. I fucking  _trusted_  you! Why did you have to choose Yuu out of everyone else,  _why_?! You fucking know he’s been my childhood love since I was young! You  _knew_  how much he meant to me!”  
  
Kouyou had long prepared a speech to say to Akira, in hopes of convincing him, but right now, Kouyou realises he has nothing to say after all. He didn’t deserve to say anything. He didn’t deserve to  _even_  apologise to Akira after what he has done.  
  
But it was the only thing he could do right now.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Kouyou says quietly, feeling guilt and remorse flood his heart all at once. Akira stares to him, a mix of disappointment and sadness and anger washing over his face; along with his hands, clenched in tight fists, shaking violently at his sides. “I’m so sorry, Akira. I really wish I hadn’t fallen in love with Yuu. I really wish I hadn’t. I’ve been avoiding him, trying my best to stay away, but–”  
  
“But you just couldn’t get your horny dick away from  _my_  boyfriend!” Akira shouts, and then he’s advancing onto Kouyou, delivering a rough punch to his face. Kouyou doesn’t even resist. “I always accepted you and your playboy ways, Kouyou, but you  _had to do it to my fucking boyfriend_! You think Yuu is some casual boyfriend I have, Kouyou?! Yuu was,  _is_ , my first fucking love. We fell in love as children, and my love has never changed for him. He was mine from the fucking start!” He delivers another punch to Kouyou at his words. Kouyou finds himself staggering back, losing his balance, and begins to feel dizzy at the amount of blood he was losing rapidly from the punches.  
  
“Akira,  _please_ , listen, I love Yuu with all my heart, and I promise I will protect and take care of him and not let him ever get hurt—”  
  
“You just wanted to fuck him! You  _always_  just want to fuck, that’s it, isn’t it, Kouyou? You could have chosen anyone,  _no_ , but you chose him. You chose him, you selfish  _fuck_!” Another punch. Kouyou holds up a hand to his nose, breathing heavily as he tries to remain his consciousness.  
  
“Akira, it’s nothing of that sort,  _please_ , believe me!” Kouyou pleads, but Akira doesn’t relent in his attacks. “I love him, so, so, much. I never would have gotten together with him if he was still with you! I would never do that to you! Akira,  _please_ , I’ve been thinking of this friendship right from the start, I didn’t want to do anything that would jeopardize this friendship—”  
  
“Well, considering you’ve already gone and done that and fucked everything up, I would say you did a poor job there,” Akira snarls, delivering to Kouyou one last blow. “Listen here, Takashima Kouyou, you will never,  _ever_ , receive my forgiveness for this. I will _never_  forgive you for taking Yuu away from me!”  
  
And that’s when Akira beats Kouyou up, enough for Kouyou to slump right down against the wall, bleeding profusely from the face down. Akira leaves the room thereafter, still yelling curses at Kouyou as he does so, and Kouyou finds himself staring dazedly up to the ceiling, wondering whatever had gone wrong.  
  
~  
  
Kouyou wakes up in the nurse’s room later, face thickly bandaged, wincing as he struggles to open his eyes to broad day sunlight. He scans his eyes around the room with a blurry vision, before finally focusing on the outline of Yuu seated next to his bed, anxiously looking over to him.  
  
“Kouyou?” Yuu calls, his voice trembling, and Kouyou briefly notices the extra redness of his eyes. Yuu’s been crying again, Kouyou thinks, and his heart winces at the thought.  
  
“Yuu…” He reaches a hand up, wanting to caress at Yuu’s face. The raven-haired scoots himself nearer, cupping Kouyou’s hand against his cheek.  
  
“Thank God you’re okay,” Yuu whispers, holding Kouyou’s hand tightly to him. “Everyone heard the commotion, and they found you unconscious in your room, and you were bleeding so badly, I thought—”  
  
“I’m okay,” Kouyou reassures, smiling gently to the raven. “W…Where’s Akira?”  
  
Yuu looks conflicted for a moment. “He’s in talks with the dean. They might suspend him from school, because he put your life in danger. Though they’ll have you to testify to that.”  
  
Kouyou frowns. “But he didn’t do anything wrong. I deserved it. I deserved all of it.”  
  
“Kou,” Yuu affectionately calls, shaking his head. “You didn’t. We just,” Yuu sighed softly. “We made a mistake, that’s all. But it brought us together. And we love each other,” His eyes gazed to Kouyou’s warmly. “Right?”  
  
Kouyou relaxes at his words. “I love you, Yuu.”  
  
“I love you,” Yuu promises, kissing Kouyou’s fingertips softly. Kouyou smiles at the sight, heart fluttering at the knowledge that Yuu was his, now.  
  
“I know I can never match up to Akira, who has spent more than half a lifetime with you,” Kouyou says quietly, eyes looking up to Yuu’s, full of love. “But I’ve never loved anyone like you before, Yuu. And I know this time,  _you’re_  different. You’ll be my first. Because when I’m kissing you, I’m kissing the first person I’ve loved. And I don’t know if that means anything to you, but to me it’s the most important thing in the world.”  
  
Yuu nuzzles against the feel of his hand. “I know, Kouyou. I know. You don’t have to tell me.”  
  
Kouyou smiles lightly to him. “And maybe, when I’m better, we’ll go to Akira and apologise to him. Together.”  
  
Yuu returns his smile. “We’ll make things better, Kouyou, I promise we will.” And then he’s leaning over to kiss Kouyou comfortingly on the lips, and it feels to Kouyou like these lips have always been made for him, to simply kiss him into oblivion.  
  
And he knows for now their future still looks bleak, but with Yuu next to him, Kouyou doesn’t believe it won’t brighten up. Akira will come to understand and accept them eventually, Kouyou is sure he will.

**Author's Note:**

> i started feeling sorry for Akira towards the end.... but anything for my otp ;~;;; 
> 
> hope you liked this one kuchibiru-no-uruha!!!!!!


End file.
